Harmonioso day in a wonderful place 1ª parte
by Rebeca-rj
Summary: Existen días más normales, y este no es una excepción, por supuesto es OP así que... ya se sabe...
1. Chapter 1

**Harmonioso day in a wonderful place... **

**Nota: Ahora mismo sé que esta historia no da mucho juego, pero es que es el principio, un corto principio pero bueno...  
**

* * *

-Shhh... calla Luffy...

-Déjame...

-¿¡Pero acaso no ves lo que estás haciendo!

-¿Oin...?

-A mi no me vengas con esas Luff...

-¡Ay! ¡Usopp me haces daño!

-¿Cómo te voy a hacer daño si eres de goma?

-Uy, pues es verdad.

-Anda que...

-¡Callaos de una vez patanes insensibles! ¿No veis que Nami-san está triste?

-Pues yo la veo como siempre... ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué he dicho ahora?

-Jo... como te has pasado Sanji...

-¡Callaos ya! ¿Cómo te encuentras Nami-san? 3

-Mi dinero... no está... ¿por qué no está...?

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Seguro que solo es hambre, venga Sanji prepara carne, carne, carne, mucha carne.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Hombre Franky! Na... que Nami está depre.

-¡Ah! Pues si es por el dinero, yo te cogí prestado un poco para una reparación y no te lo dije, perdona.

-¿Que has hecho qué...?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a cogerle las cosas a Nami sin su permiso! ¿Has entrado en su cuarto? Seguro que has mirado en su armario, ohh... el armario de Nami-san... jeje

-Pues tendrás que devolvérmelo y con el 90% de intereses.

-Ala, qué rápido se ha recuperado...

-Pe... pe...pero era para el barco.

-Pero como el barco no me puede pagar lo harás tú, para eso eres el carpintero ¿no?

-¡Eh chicos! Veo una isla.

-¿Una isla? ¿Dónde, dónde?

-Que extraño... siento como si no debiéramos estar aquí...

-¿Qué dices Usopp?

-Nada, nada... Por cierto Sanji, ¿tenemos suficientes provisiones?

-No nos queda mucha cosa, habrá que buscar algo. A ver qué nos encontramos en ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmonioso day in a wonderful place 2ª parte

**Nota**: En este capítulo he decidido tirar un poco más de la narración, aunque sigue habiendo diálogo.

Una isla se cernía sobre sus cabezas en el horizonte bajo un cielo azul cóctel del North Blue, un famoso combinado preparado con fruta tochi, que hace que tenga un sabor alado, o lo que es lo mismo, un equivalente al Red Bull, pero más sofisticado. Sanji sabía perfectamente cómo preparar ese sabroso brebaje y eso es justo lo que le preparó a su fantástica Nami-san, para el corto trayecto desde su posición actual hasta la recién descubierta isla.

-Oh Nami-san, Nami-san, tus mejillas sonrosadas resplandecen cual agitado corazón en la mañana, el mío por supuesto. Y bajo este hermoso cielo te hago entrega de él disuelto en el más exquisito de los cócteles.

-Gracias Sanji.

-(Suspiro profundo) Nami-san tu belleza es...

-¿Habrá monos en esa isla?

-Es posible que...

-¿Y escarabajos gigantes?

-Pues no sé Luffy puede se...

-¿Habrá elefantes grandes?

-Los elefantes ya son grandes Luffy.

-¿Habrá un parque de atracciones?

-¡Con mucho algodón de azúcar!

-Dejadlo ya los dos, cuando lleguemos a la isla ya veremos lo que nos encontramos.

-No puedo esperar...

Toda la tripulación desembarcó después de un largo interrogatorio en una playa de arena rosa.

-¡Guau! La arena es rosa.

-¡Increíble!

-Jamás había visto nada igual...

Se acercan todos a una gran roca llena de musgo por la parte superior.

-¡Eh! Mira Zoro, ese se parece a ti.

-Y ese a ti...

Del interior de la selva aparece un mono azul, sin cola y con un bote de pintura en la cabeza. Se queda observándolos y huye otra ez hacia la protección indiscutible de la maleza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmonioso day in a wonderful place 3ª parte**

**Nota**: Bueno en este fragmento no hay mucho que contar... Léelo y juzga por ti mism

-¡Guau un mono! ¡No te vayas monito!

-¡Oe, Luffy! no te metas ahí así sin más. ¡Luffy!

-Déjalo Usopp, no tiene remedio...

-Pues vaya... ahora tendremos que ir tras él...

-Bien, Sanji, Zoro y Usopp irán tras Luffy y el resto iremos a explorar la playa.

-Si mi Nami-san quiere que vaya yo iré hacia donde ella me mande...

-El rey de los charlatanes...

-Oye que no estoy hablando contigo, marimo.

-Bueno, ya está bien venga que sino se nos va a escapar.

Entre discusiones los tres tripulantes se adentraron en el interior de la isla con el propósito de acerse cargo de la cabeza al mando de los Mugiwara. Entretanto los cinco miembros restantes se acercaban a descubrir una causa, inimaginable para ellos en aquellas circunstancias, que causaría que nada volviera a ser como antes entre esos dos inseparables amigos...

-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! ¡Los monos no son nada sabrosos, déjalo para cuando no nos quede nada más, hombre!

-Usopp, tu si que sabes como atraer a un alcornoque...

-Pues intenta tu algo mejor Zoro.

-No hay que intentar nada, el sabe cuidarse solo.

-Ya, pero tenemos que reunirnos todos para no perdernos. No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar aquí.

-Vosotros dos no sabeis hacer nada, ¡Luffy! ¡Hemos cazado un pulpo y voy a preparar takoyaki!

…

…

…

-Pues no aparece...

-¡Genio eso será porque no me ha oído!

Tranquilos, chicos, tengo el artilugio definitivo que acabará con nuestros problemas... Yo lo llamo...(Usopp saca de su mochila un abanico y una merendera)

"EL INFALIBLE SEDUCTOR PITUITAL DE LA MUERTE"

-¿Eso...?

-Con esto no hay posibilidad de fallo, observad...

-Solo es comida... a la que estás abanicando...

-¿A qué viene lo de la muerte?

…

…

…

-¡COMIDA, COMIDA!

-Lo veis, no hay fallo.

-Oye Luffy, ¿dónde está el mono ese?

-Nogfgfsd shhjgjyé... -(No sé) – Chuado do denía agualado ze edmfuó y me gaí a ond famgua. -(Cuando lo tenía agarrodo se esfumó y me caí a una zanga).

-Eso es extraño...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota**: No tengo nada que decir... este capítulo es extraño... y breve (como todos) es algo suavecito para descansar la cabeza, como todos los fics que hago.

-Vaya... qué calor hace aquí... quién lo diría... no da la impresión que en una playa de arena rosa haga tanto calor...

-Bueno... nunca estuvimos en ninguna...

-Yo si... ah! espera... no... me confundí con amarilla...

-Oooh... Oe Franfy... ¿no puedes hacer nada para que pase esto...?

-Claro que puedo...

Franky se dispona a sacar un artilugio alargado de la mochila que lleva a su espalda, lo agarra fuerte y lo abre.

-Ay... que gustito...

-¡¿ESO ES UNA SOMBRILLA PEDAZO IMBÉCIL Y NOSOTROS QUÉ?

(Sonidos de pelea)

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la isla...

-A-a-a-a-h... pe-pero que frí-frío... Atchússssss

-¡Ah! Ten más cuidado Luffy... mira cómo me has puesto.

-Lo-lo-lo siento mu-mu-mu...

-¡Aparta de aquí!

-¿Cómo puede hacer este frío en una isla tropical?

-¿A quién se lo preguntas? No lo sé...

-Es posible que haya algo... que provoque todo esto.

-Puede ser...

-O-o-o-oe San-San-San-Sanji... ¿dónde es-es-están los o-o-otros...?

-Se fueron por la playa.

-Eh, ¿no es aquel el mono de antes?

-¡SI ESPÉRAME AHÍ CABRONAZO! Esta vez no te me escapas.

-Ya se nos ha perdido otra vez...

-Que remedio... habrá que ir tras él.

En ese mismo instante, bajo las profundidades cercanas a la isla Irokara. (En la cual se encuantran los Mugiwara).

-Glu, glu... glugluglu...¡GLU!

-Glugluglu-glugluglu...

-¡GLU, GLU, GLU!

-Glu, glugluglú, gluglú glu.

-¡GLU!

-Gluglugluglu... gluglu glu glugluglug gluglú. Glubuglú glu... glururú... ¡GLUGLÚ!

-¡GLU!

-Glugluglug... gluglu... glaglaglú, glu, glu.

-¡GLU!

-Glugluglugluglugluglug... ¡GLAGLÚ!

-¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU! ¡GLU!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y así comenzó todo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: Este es más corto de lo normal, pero es que lo escribí sin tiempo... muchos sorrys...

-Y entonces le aticé en todo el morro.

-Guau Usopp... eres muy valiente...

-Je, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces Chopper.

-Mmh...

-¿Ocurre algo Robin?

-No, nada...

-¡Eh chicos! Mirad allá arriba.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-O-o-oye... mejor vamos más tarde a descubrirlo...

-Puede que sea algo interesante.

-Pues ya que estamos aquí habrá que aprovechar.

-E-e-espera Nami, creo que me voy a quedar aquí para cuando vengan ellos de buscar a Luffy...

-Bueno vale, te quedas solo. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Espera! No me dejeis aquí, se-seguro que esos tres saben cuidarse muy bien solos... ¡Espera! ¡Nami!

En un país multicolor... ¡Ah! Es verdad, esto... En esos momentos, en la frondosa capa vegetalde la selva selvática.

-¡Luffy! ¿Por qué siempre nos pasará lo mismo? Oye Zoro tú has... ¿Zoro? Mierda... Otro más que se ha perdido... uff... bueno, era de esperar...

En ese mismo instante, muy, muy, pero que muy lejos de allí...

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese estúpido cocinero? Aquí siempre se pierden todos.

Y ahora mismo al lado de una manada de unos 500 simios...

-Mono... mono... ¡monito! Te pillé... una pregunta... ¿cómo es que eres azul? ¡Ah! Mierda, otra vez se me ha vuelto a escapar... un momento...

La cabeza de Luffy giró 90 grados hacia harriba para encontrarse con una jauría de monos que anhelaban el contacto con otros seres.

-¡INCREÍBLE! ¡UN MOGOLLÓN DE MONOS DE COLORES!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** _Los exámenes me ha impedido continuar esta maravillosa aventura... que chasco... bueno eso ya pasó... jijijiji_

En un mundo, donde las normas no valen nada, las palabras están de sobra... a nadie le importa o le ha importado una m...

-...ierda, pero ¿que coño es esto? -Se huele el zapato, con las manos en los bolsillos- Menudo asco, maldita sea... estúpido espadachín, ¿por qué siempre me tocará a mi cargar con él...? ¡Luffy! ¿Eh?

No me digas que... No... ¡LUFFY!

En esos momentos al otro lado de un lago...

-Santoru... ¡Ahh...! ***Puff* - **El espadachín se incorpora cuando descubre algo en la oriila contraria-

Mmm... ahí está el cejas raras... ¿Eh? No... no es posible... Lu... lu... capitán...

Al pie de una montaña, unos minutos antes...

-¿Habéis oído eso?

-¿El qué Usopp?

-Déjate de tonterías, en este lugar no hay nada que nos vaya a comer, venga ya, la arena es rosa... Aunque... (_hablando para sí_) con todo lo que nos hemos encontrado hasta ahora... no puedo afirmar nada ciertamente...

-No, Usopp tiene razón es un sonido muy... un tanto... siniestro...

-Tengo una sensación extraña, creo que ha pasado algo en la selva...

-Ahí están Zoro, Luffy y Sanji... es normal que no ocurra nada bueno...

-Nami, creo que.. deberíamos darnos prisa en llegar a la cima de esta montaña, así podremos ver mejor y quizás podamos saber lo que pasa en la jungla.

-Vale, ¡En marcha!

-Puede que Zoro y Sanji hayan encontrado a Luffy...

-Eso espero, Chopper...

Y mientras tanto... surgiendo de las profundidades:

-Mmm... esta vez vamos a por todas. ¡GLU!

-Sip... no dejaremos que nos intimiden esos monos desgraciados...

-Si, porque nadie puede con el Nuevo Ejército de los SaishaAs

-SI. ¡POR EL PODER DEL REY GLU!

-(_Una multitud..._)¡SIIIIII!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** _El veranín veranín... siento mucho no haber escrito, pero qué diablos, tenía otras cosas que hacer, estava ocupada. Y no quiero ser de esas personas que empiezan su historia y luego no la acaban, aunque tarde, ya tengo pensado el final, y no lo voy a dejar a medias. Asíq eu ahora solo espero que disfruteis con el fic y bla bla bla... _

-¡LUFFY! ¡LUFFY! No puede ser...

El cocinero se encontraba ante una gran mesa de caoba con cuatro grandes patas sobre las que se encontraba el intrépido ser humano al que estaban buscando él y el espadachín corpulento.

-Pero ¿qué diablos pasa en esta isla...? No entiendo nada, esto cada vez es más desconcertante.

Mietras nuestro avispado cocinero decía estas palabras su mano se iba acercando cada vez más a al cuerpo tendido en la madera. En un momento dado su dedo índice alcanzó a rozar un pedazo, que pasó por la pierna de Luffy y que se llevó a la boca dejando tras de sí una hilera vacía de piel.

-Mmm... deliciosamente macabro...

Precisamente mientras todo esto ocurría, en la orilla del lago, el segundo de abordo se preguntaba:

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?

-¿Zoro? ¿No se suponía que estabas buscando a Luffy? ¿Dónde está Sanji?

-¿Eh...?

-Para qué me molesto... si es que es de suponer que te has perdido. Que se le va a hacer...

-Déjalo Nami. Zoro, pobre e inocente criatura que vive en un mundo que se mueve cuando él se dirige a algún sitio...

-Grrr...

-No te lo tomes a mal Zoro, pero tienes el sentido de la orientación en el culo.

-Calla Usopp. Si preguntais por ese cocinero de tres al cuarto estaba en alguna orilla de este lago, junto con Luffy... Debemos ir con ellos... tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Entonces iremos.

-Si, si vamos pegados a la orilla los encontraremos.

-Si, venga deprisa, no podemos perder el tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** _¡Fic fresquillo, al rico fic, barato-barato! Me encanta quie digan el barato barato como si fuera una palabra sola. ¿No es asombroso? Bueno, pues eso. Aquí está el fic... y eso y tal y cual..._

El cocinero dirige la vista hacia las alturas entre las que se encuentran los macabros simios en constante desaparición y movimiento. Después de un largo minuto manteniéndoles la mirada a esos seres lújubres y sarcásticos de entre un frondoso, escalonado y congelado arbusto emerge una figura larguirucha y emocionada.

-AAAAAAH... Pero que siesta tan grande me he hechado...

-Ah, Luffy, pero si estabas ahí.

-¡Sanji! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Wooow... una tarta gigante ¡A zampar!

-Mmm... vaya, saborearé este momento, ya que puede que nunca más vuelva a ver a Luffy devorandose a sí mismo... ¿o puede que si?

-Ñam ñam ñam...

-Uggg... Uff... ¡Anda! Están aquí... y están bien... ¡Nami los hemos encontrado!

-Qué bien... Pero qu... ¿Luffy qué has comido?

-Comida...

-Extraño...

-¿Qué pasa zoro?

-Antes de cruzar el lago vi a Luffy tendido en esa mesa...

-Sigue tendido en la mesa.

-Me refiero sin estar lleno.

-¿Y qué tenía eso de raro?

-Mmm... pues...

-Creo que sé a que se refería el marimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sanji? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, es verdad que Luffy estaba tumbado en la mesa. Pero no era el verdadero Luffy, tan solo era una réplica en tarta.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Tu qué crees...

-No me digas que...

-¿Eh? O si, la tarta tenía una forma rara, pero estaba rica igual.

-¿Tanto alboroto por eso? Mira que llegais a ser imbéciles.

-¡Auch!

-Oh... me encanta cuando Nami se enfada... qué mujer... tiene taaaaanto carácter... 3

-Zoro... ¡Tú el primero!

-Ggrr... ¡ah!

-Nos has preocupado innecesariamente a todos, debería daros vergüenza. ¿Es que siempre tengo que aparecer yo para calmar las cosas? ¿Me veis cara de antidisturbios? ¿Acaso no sabeis que tenemos que ocuparnos de otras cosas más importantes? ¿Quien creeis que se encarga de la economía del barco? ¿Luffy, sabes cuánto te gastas en comida?...

-Esto... Nami...

-... Y luego estoy yo, que nunca me queda nada para comprar ropa y...

-Nami...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... hay un montón de monos mirándonos...

-Ugg... Vaya...

S_usurros *_

_-_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Sobretodo no os movais...

-No podría auque quisiera... aunque me da a mi que me está entrando la enfermedad de

"si-no-salgo-pitando-de-aquí me-muero"...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota**: Cause is a beautiful day... parara lala alala tarara taraaaaa la ala alalala etc etc etc... Bueno, pues aquí está otro capítulo de esta pesada historia de nunca acabar... Aunque pronto se daré punto y finito. Para quien le guste es una buena noticia porque significa que acabaré el fic pronto y sabrán el final jeje..._

-Monos... monitos... sed buenos...

-Marchaos de vuestro habitat natural para que podamos explotar vuestros recursos en paz.

-Oe Robin... no creo que te hagan mucho caso si les hablas de esa manera...

-JAJAJA Pero si son unos pedazo carne inofensivos.

-¡Luffy cállate! Que tu ya has hecho bastante.

-Los cortamos a todos y punto.

-Zo... ¡Zoro!

-Y después los usamos como carne de estofado.

-¡Sanji!

-Peteémosles el culo a todos.

-¿Chopper, tu también?

-Ah... En ese caso... ¿A qué esperamos?

-¿Nami? Uhgg... No... otra vez la enfermedad... mis piernas no me responden... creo que no podré hacer nada... dejadme... id vosotros... no os preocupeis por mi...

-¡Usopp!

-No... Chopper... para mi ya es tarde, pero tu aun estás a tiempo de salvarte... pero antes... venga mi muerte Chopper... venga... mi muerte...

-Sniff... Usopp...

-Ay... ya está otrá vez... ¡Levanta Usopp!

-¡AAAAH!

-¡AAH! ¿Pero qué haces? Respétale en su lecho de muerte, Nami.

-Yo a este no le respeto en ningún sitio.

-Ah... Que cruel eres Nami...

-AJAJAJA. Bueno, si hay que acabar con esos monos yo les demostraré de que pasta esrán hechos los grandes guerreros del East Blue AJAJAJA.

-¡Usopp! Que alegría, estás vivo.

-JAJAJA yo jamás me moriría por una minucia como esa Chopper. Además... tengo que protegeros a vosotros, chicos.

-Vaya Usopp... qué valiente...

-JAJAJA. Venga, démosles a esos monos lo que se merecen.

En estos momentos se encuentran nuestros amigos junto en una fila casi pefecta enfrente de un ejército de monos con mala cara y... malas intenciones, según parece. Parece ser que se aproxima la batalla...

-GLUGLÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-¡GLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-No... no me lo puedo creer...

-¡SON PESCAOS!

-¿QUÉ?

-Imposible...

-Están volando...

-Tienen pelo...

-Y... ¿eso es papel higiénico...?

-JAJAJAJA. Les sale papel del culo, JAJAJAJAJA, así no tienen que limpiarse después de cagar el culo. JAJAJAJA

-¡Cállate Luffy! Aunque bien pensado es verdad.

-Los peces no cagan.

-Si que cagan estúpido marimo, lo que deberíais preguntaros es cómo no se desintegra el papel en el agua idiotas.

-Anda, pues es verdad.

-Nada tiene sentido en esta isla...

Los peces del mundo/reino submarino se lian en una pelea junto con los monos bipolares estos mientras los mugiwara se preguntan que co** está pasando ahí. Vaya, parece que hana acabado pronto y están diciendo algo.

-Estupendo, pues que empiece la fiesta. GLUUUU

-GLUGLÚUUUU

-Eh... esto... disculpen... eh... ¿peces? ¿Podrían decirnos qué está pasando? O qué acaba de pasar, si no es molestia...

-Únanse a la fiesta señores, vamos, ellos harán para todos.

-¿Harán qué?

-Si os poneis al lado de uno de esos señores os harán una réplica en comida.

-¿Réplica... en comida? ¿Señores?

-JAJAJAJA. Mira Nami, es como yo.

-Lu... ¡Luffy! Vaya, es... increíble.

-¿El qué es increíble? La comida, ustedes no... se alimentan... bueno, pues no pasa nada supongo qu...

-No, no es eso. Es que nunca habíamos visto algo así...

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena... Esto... ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Nosotros? Somos el nuevo ejércto de los SaishaAs, habitantes de las profundidades de la isla Irokara desde hace generaciones.

-Eeeh... ¿no acabas de decir que sois el "nuevo" ejército.

-Eeem... bueno, eso es porque, cuando los simios decidieron no invitarnos a su fiesta formamos un ejército para aniquilar a toda su raza.

-¡Y lo dice tan pancho el tío!... ¡Pez!... ¡Ave!... ¡Bicho!

-¡¿Tú eres tonto Usopp?! Un poco de respeto.

-Oh, no pasa nada, comprendo que sois seres inferiores y que teneis la necesidad de decir en voz alta lo que se os pasa por el cerebro para calmar vuestras ansias copulativas.

-Fue a hablar...

-No se corta el bicho este...

-Debería darle vergüenza...

-¡Ejem, ejem! Creo que la comida está servida.

-¡A LA CARGA!

-¡Luffy, deja para los demás!

-GRRRRR, PED POG QUÉ NO COGUEIS VODOTROZ TAMBIÉN IO NOZ LO VOY A IMPEDID.


End file.
